


Alive

by NnnnnNanio



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Sad, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnnnnNanio/pseuds/NnnnnNanio
Summary: Techno and Tommy angst drabble I shit out
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Alive

Tommy and Techno were sitting on the bench in the middle of the tundra. It was night time, or well kinda night time?? The sun was setting and the sky was a purple shade, the moon and stars already starting to show themselves to whoever needed to see them. 

They just sat in silence, no disc was playing, just the sounds of their world. Of nature.

They both were wrapped up in warm winter clothes, techno in a much more fancy and royal looking outfit compared to Tommy's, Techno In a large cloak with beautiful fur. His entire outfit in shades of icy blue and cool Grey's. Tommy was in a simple cool grey winter jacket with a fur trimmed hood. A comfy white jumper and warmer trousers. Definitely not as fancy and extravagant as Techno's.

Tommy tilted his head up slightly to look blankly at the mountains in the distance. His face held no expression, he almost seemed like a wax figure aside from the blinking and the puffs of air that left his chapped lips. 

Techno sighed softly, leaning back in the bench. He enjoyed these quiet moments when the blonde wasn't being needy, annoying and crude. He stretched out his arms and legs and let out a sigh. He knew it wouldn't last long, so he just tried to enjoy it. 

It was quiet for a few more minutes until tommy spoke up, his voice low and soft. 

"techno... I wanna live" he said barely above a whisper. If techno wasn't sitting right next to him he doubt he would have heard it. 

"well, obviously Tommy" he let out a chuckle, not really paying mind to the comment. He just thought Tommy was trying to make some sort of joke or something. 

"I wanna breathe" 

"I mean, yeah that's what we do-" techno wasn't understanding at all. 

"techno, I dont think I've ever lived" Tommy said again. This made Techno this a brow and sit up more. Tommy was still giving an unfocused blanks stare into the nothingness. No emotion or any trace of the loud persona he usually held. 

"I don't understand Tommy. " techno said softly, more like a mumble, really. Techno had yet to look at the blonde, his eyes glued to the snow beneath his feet. He was never good at eye contact. 

"am I really living if I only do so for other people" was the answer he got. It made his brows furrow and his lips twitch. He didn't know how to respond. In all honestly he was kinda freaking out, tommy wasn't one to be emotionally vulnerable. 

"..Tommy.." 

"I don't feel alive" Tommy said softly. Finally techno lifted his gaze to the blonde. A single tear had slipped down his face, his numb face. 

"techno... I wanna live, how do I live?" he asked softly. Still staring into nothing. 

"honestly. I don't know either. " techno finally said after minutes of suffocating silence. 

They sat on the bench, in the dark with only the moon and eachother, silently it began to snow. They didn't give though. Maybe the cold would make them feel alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like, 1am cause I thought about it. Honestly I don't think it even makes sense but oh well


End file.
